


A woman's intuition

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Momoi is an aokaga shipper because who the fuck isn't ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A woman's intuition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, hope you'll like it !

Momoi usually didn't really care about other people's love life. She only cared about herself and Kuroko. This time, it was different.

It was different for so many reasons. The most important one was that Aomine was involved, and she never imagined him actually caring about these kinds of things. Even though he was sometimes daydreaming about boobs, he only really cared about basketball.  
The other reason was that the other person was also a man, yes, a man. She didn't have any proof, but thanks to her "woman's intuition", she felt something was going on between her childhood friend and his rival, Kagami Taiga.  
The fact that they ended up being friends wasn't really surprising. In fact, that's what she expected since they're so alike. But when she noticed the sexual tension between these two, she couldn't believe it. She was so happy for them she was smiling all day long. But she had to be sure.

She had to be sure because it's been three weeks and it looked like nothing happened between them yet.

So when they were playing one-on-one, Momoi decided to play a game. It was her birthday, so she decided to take advantage of the fact that it was her day.

"The first one who miss will have to do whatever I want !"

She knew they couldn't back down from a challenge, so she didn't even wait for their answer before giving them the ball.  
But after 2 minutes of shooting, none of them missed. They were getting upset, and so was Momoi.

"I'm changing the rules. Now you have to do it with your eyes closed !"

Aomine chuckled and took the ball from the redhead. "I'll start."

He didn't miss.

Kagami looked down at Momoi. "Hey, you sure he didn't open his eyes ?" She shook her head and before she could answer, Aomine's right arm was resting on Kagami's shoulder. "Don't be jealous. I'm just the best."  
"Fuck off !" Kagami slapped his arm away and rushed to pick up the ball from the ground. He looked at the rim and closed his eyes, brows furrowed.  
Momoi could have sworn Aomine was staring at his face for a second, but she couldn't really pay attention to it when the redhead threw the ball in the air.  
He quickly opened his eyes to see where the ball landed.

He missed.

" _ **FUCK !**_ "

Aomine laughed "Why are you angry when it was obvious you'd lose ?"

"Shut the fuck up !"

Momoi was smiling way too much for someone who was just playing a game innocently, and yet the two basketball idiots didn't notice it.  
"Alright~ ! Now you have to do what I tell you to do !"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

She was fidgeting a little, a huge smile on her face. "I want you to... Kiss Aomine."

The pink-haired girl wondered how they'd react and she really didn't expect them to be so okay about it.  
They both looked at each other for a few seconds. Momoi couldn't tell if they were thinking, talking telepathically or just staring at each other. Kagami walked towards the bluenette while looking at the pink-haired girl, "Just a little one then."

And just like that, he quickly kissed him on the lips.

Momoi squealed, she was so happy she thought she could die right there. "I love you guys oh my godddd"  
Kagami was dribbling, smiling a little nervously while Aomine was scratching his neck.

They all had to go home. They had important exams the next day so they all agreed to go home at 5pm.  
"Oh ! It's 5:30 already !", she didn't even look worried about the fact that she'd have less time to study. Not after seeing his childhood friend kissing the guy he probably liked.

"That's cause Kagami took his time and went to take a dump."

"I was pissing, asshole !"

As they arrived in front of Aomine's house, Momoi ran towards Kagami. "Hey, hey, Kagamin !", she took him by the arm and looked at Aomine. "Go away, Dai-chan, I want to talk to him !"

"What the fuck, Satsuki ?"

She smiled "I'll text you tonight, bye~ !"  
Kagami looked confused, he waved at Aomine "..See ya"

The tanned man stood there, looking at them as they were walking away. The redhead obviously didn't know what was going on with Satsuki either, and the pink-haired girl was talking with a huge grin on her face. He scratched his ear and opened his door.

 

 

"Say, Kagamin. What did you think of that kiss ?"

"Huh ?" His raised his right eyebrow and put both of his hands in his pockets and stared in front of him. "Well.. It was nice.. I guess."

When he looked down to see what face Satsuki was making, she clapped her hands like an excited little girl and held him in her arms.  
"You guys are so cuteeee oh my god !!!!! I'm not even going to study or sleep because of you two !"

Kagami didn't know what to think about. The fact that Momoi was way too excited over a kiss, or the fact that he kissed Aomine as if he was used to it.

He decided to not think at all.

"I have to go now or I might miss my bus, see you ! And you guys better make a special speech for me at your wedding !"

"What the-"

"Hehehehehe bye~", she started running to catch the bus.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**20:34** _"Daiiiiiii-chan"_

**20:37** _"what"_

**20:37** _"Are you studying ?"_

**20:39** _"no"_

**20:39** _"Why ? You're thinking of Kagamin ?"_

**20:39** _"wtf is wrong with you today satsuki ?"_

**20:39** _"You guys made my day ! It's one of the best birthday present ever."_

**20:43** _"? didn't know you were a fujoshi"_

**20:44** _"I'm not ! I'm just a girl happy to see his friend finally caring about someone."_

**20:44** _"what the fuck are you talking about?? you're the one who told him to kiss me"_

**20:44** _"Stop acting like you don't understand ! I want a special speech and a gift when you guys get married."_

**20:45** _"you're crazy. don't say disgusting things"_

**20:45** _"I'm going to try to study now. I hope you'll dream of your cute redhead hehehehehe :)"_

**20:45** _"im gonna cut your hair off tomorrow"_

**20:46** " _What did you think of the kiss ? Be honest."_

**20:50** _"idk it was ok i guess"_

**20:50** _"You mean it was nice right ? God I love you guys. You're perfect for each other !"_

**20:50** _"shut up satsuki. you're so annoying today i almost feel like studying so you'll stop talking"_

**20:51** _"Okay okay I got it. I'll see you tomorrow ! Good night Kagami Daiki"_

Aomine sighed while looking at the ceiling. He was laying on his bed next to three textbooks. He knew he was supposed to study but he really didn't feel like it. He thought college would be better than highschool but it sucked just as much. Groaning, he rolled over onto his stomach to reach a textbook. His phone vibrated again.

"Tsk, does she ever shut u-" His eyes widened when he realized it was a text from Kagami.

**20:54** _"wanna hang out tomorrow ?"_

Aomine smiled and immediately answered.

**20:54** _"sure"_

**20:56** _"so did you start studying yet ?"_

**20:56** _"i was about to but then you texted me"_

**20:57** _"oh ok well see ya tomorrow"_

**20:58** _"idk about you since you're dumb but i can text while studying lol"_

**20:58** _"stfu. i can do that too"_

In the end, they texted until 3 am. They both probably didn't think that starting the next day, they would hang out and secretly kiss each other almost everyday like 14 years olds even though they were already 19.

Or maybe they did think about it.

_Maybe they were secretly glad Momoi took advantage of her birthday._


End file.
